Evelynn/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = (Elie 'Ve1vet' Lehman, Indu 'Xaafira' Reddy) |artwork = Michał Niewiara Sangsoo Jeong (Bo Chen, Jessica Oyhenart) Rachel J. Corey Thibaut Granet |visual = Albert Carranza Sanketh Yayathi (Edgar Monteon, Brian King) Nate Lane Jason Hendrich Anna Maystrenko Zach Sharts (Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon, Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Trevor Carr Kevin Leroy Citemer Liu (Edouard Cellura, Romain Barriaux, Candice Theuillon) |sound = Justin Tranter |voice = Mara Junot |Japanese Voice Actor}} Lea Gulino }} Ability Remake: By James 'Statikk' Bach Ability Remake: Evelynn, the Widowmaker In an upcoming patch we'll be revisiting two of the first champions to grace the Fields of Justice: , and . These champions haven't been as viable as we'd like them to be due to problematic long-term . For Evelynn, her core ability allowed her to remain invisible for long periods of time, ultimately forcing players to stay on the defensive and favor cautious play. Since we want the action to remain a fun and fluid experience throughout the match, we decided to update these champions with some new stealth abilities. Because Evelynn has always been the consummate assassin in League of Legends, we really wanted to preserve that bloodthirsty feeling of stalking an enemy champion. Instead of traditional , however, we decided to retool into a new form of persistent stealth. Whenever Evelynn is out of combat, this passive version of will kick in after a short period of time, reducing the range at which enemy champions can see her. Additionally, while in this state Evelynn will be invisible to all and minions, though turrets and will still be able to spot her as normal. This new version of will allow Evelynn to close in on an enemy, positioning herself closer to melee range while she waits for the opportune moment to attack. To help her initiate in an appropriately predatory manner, her new ability can give her the Movement Speed boost she needs to quickly close the distance on an unsuspecting target. Additionally, we've modified so that it not only functions as a nuke but also provides an Attack Speed bonus to help her quickly take down her victim. Should she score a kill or assist, the cooldown on is reset, allowing her to either redouble the attack or escape and vanish as quickly as she came. Evelynn also faced challenges participating in team fights. To give her some additional staying power when entering the fray, Evelynn can employ her new ultimate ability . This new ultimate targets an area, dealing damage and slowing the enemies it hits. In addition to its offensive effects, also grants Evelynn a significant damage shield for each enemy champion caught within the target area. Combined with the strategic advantage of , this can give the Widowmaker the tactical advantage she needs to quickly reach and down a high value target in a team fight. For even more added punch in these group situations, we've also increased the range on and updated it to strike multiple enemy targets in a line each time it's cast. This added team fight utility combines with Evelynn's new persistent to keep her alive and dangerous even in the more advanced stages of the game when group action is more prevalent. ;Abilities I= ;Shadow Walk While out of combat, Evelynn enters stealth causing her to be detectable only by nearby champions or . Additionally, Evelynn rapidly while stealthed. |-|Q= ;Hate Spike Evelynn fires a line of spikes through a nearby adversary, dealing to all enemies caught in their path. |-|W= ;Dark Frenzy * Evelynn's spell hits grant her a stacking Movement Speed buff. * Evelynn breaks free from any affecting her and gains a massive Movement Speed boost for a short duration. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. |-|E= ;Ravage Evelynn slashes her target twice, dealing with each strike and gaining a massive boost for a short duration thereafter. |-|R= ;Agony's Embrace Evelynn impales all enemies in a target area, dealing based on their and them. She then gains a shield based on how many enemy champions she hit. Full Relaunch /Dev: State of Champion Update, January 2017 By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles /Dev: State of Champion Update, January 2017 ;Team Alpha – Large Rework Team Next Project: Evelynn Let’s talk about Team Alpha’s next project, the mysterious mystery wrapped in mystery, Evelynn! While Evelynn’s archetype as a sexy shadow assassin has aged well, we feel she can be greatly improved if we rebuild her from the ground up. The first thing we want to address is Evelynn’s kit. Our three big design goals with Evelynn’s kit are to solidify her as the Assassin she was meant to be (not the diver she has become), add a bit more more satisfaction on ability use, and increase her game health. Specifically, we want to make her map presence less oppressive in the early game. We think PermaStealth is a cool and unique trait, so we don’t plan on removing it but we do think there is a healthier version of it that will allow us to shift power elsewhere in Evelynn’s kit. We also want to answer the question “Who the hell is Evelynn and where does she come from?” Our Worldbuilding team gave Evelynn a small story when Yorick was released, but that was just to hold her over until we had a chance to flesh her out more and make sure her narrative is more than just skin-deep. Lastly, we want to do a large overhaul to her visuals. Evelynn’s theme of a sexy shadow stalker has been very resonant with players, but the execution is well below our current standards. Look forward to seeing (or not seeing) a Evelynn VGU in the future! Embracing Agony, Evelynn By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Champion Roadmap: June 2017 Not much new to say about Evelynn that I didn’t say in my last blog. Expect Evelynn to be more of a “modernization” rather than a complete reboot, similar to Warwick’s VGU. Evelynn should still be the same sexy, stealthy, shadow assassin we all know and love, but with new tricks that allow her to function as the assassin she is meant to be in the modern league environment. Like all our VGUs, Evelynn will also be getting some charming new visuals and lore to go with the new gameplay tools we are giving her. She’s still a little ways off so expect more details when we get closer to her release. Emerging from the Shadows By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: July 2017 With Evelynn slowly stalking her way to release, we can start to talk a bit more about how she’s shaping up. We want to play up Evelynn’s “PermaStealth” identity by giving her some new tools to use from stealth. This should further emphasize her unique gameplay and also reward Evelynn players for mastering her shadow form. Evelynn’s stealth is essential to her identity, so we will also be adding unique visuals for her stealth form to make it look as special as it is meant to be. We’re also going through and updating her narrative and place in Runeterra. In fact, one of our current champions already had a run-in with Evelynn after her parents embraced the lashes of agony. I’ll let you guys comb through the lore to figure out who’s life was sent down a much darker path thanks to Evelynn’s sadistic proclivities. It’ll still be awhile before the updated Evelynn’s eviscerating her enemies on spikes of hatred, but expect to see her (or, more realistically, not see her) sometime after the new Vanguard mentioned above. Champion Update: Evelynn The demon Evelynn lures in prey with a beautiful lie: the voluptuous façade of a human woman. Once her victim succumbs to her charms, she subjects them to unspeakable torment, gratifying herself with their pain. And yet, humans expire so quickly during agony's embrace. Any one dance grants Evelynn only a tiny morsel of pleasure—just enough to tide her over until the next feeding.Champion Update: Evelynn I= ;DEMON SHADE After avoiding combat for a few seconds, Evelynn is enveloped by Demon Shade. If Evelynn's health is low, she'll recover it quickly while this ability is active. Starting at level 6, Demon Shade also grants camouflage—this makes Evelynn hidden from view to all except nearby enemy champions, control wards, and turrets. |-| Q= ;HATE SPIKE Hate Spike -Evelynn lashes out in a target direction, dealing damage to the first unit hit. If the lash strikes a target, Evelynn's next three spells or attacks on that target will deal additional damage. If the struck target is a monster, a significant chunk of Hate Spike's cooldown will be refunded. After the initial cast, Evelynn can recast Hate Spike up to three times to fire a line of spikes through the nearest enemy. The spikes deal damage to all enemies hit. Hate Spike prioritizes the enemy Evelynn is attacking. |-| W= ;LUST DUST Evelynn briefly curses a target champion or monster, briefly revealing her location to her target. Hitting the cursed target with basic attacks or Eve's other spells will expunge the curse, refunding Lust Dust's mana cost and significantly slowing the target. If the curse lasts for at least a couple of seconds, expunging it will charm the target. If the target is an enemy champion, their magic resistance will be reduced for a few seconds. If the target is a monster, the length of the charm will be increased and the spell will deal bonus damage. Casting Lust Dust does not break Demon Shade's camouflage. |-| E= ;WHIPLASH & EMPOWERED WHIPLASH Whiplash -Evelynn impales an enemy with her lashers, applying on-hit effects and dealing damage as a percentage of the target's maximum health. Evelynn is then granted a short burst of movement speed. Entering Demon Shade upgrades Evelynn's next Whiplash into Empowered Whiplash. Empowered Whiplast -Evelynn pulls herself to her target before impaling them, then deals Whiplash's effects to her target and all nearby enemies. |-| R= ;WIDOWMAKER Evelynn unleashes her demonic energy, becoming untargetable and decimating enemies in front of her. She then warps backwards. This ability deals bonus damage to low-health enemies. ;PLAYING AS EVELYNN As Evelynn, you're a living nightmare for your opponents on the Rift. When you sprinkle on your crush, they'll know they're being stalked, but they'll have an idea of your location for a fleeting instant. The next few moments are emotional torment for your victim. Once you've finally emerged, you've got precious few moments to enjoy your handiwork. Burst your opponents as quickly as possible with s, and stick to them with . When you've had your fill, lets you slip back into the shadows. ;TIPS AND TRICKS * Now that Evelynn's doesn't kick in at the start of the game, she's less of an early threat to lanes. But when activates, its built-in effect makes her one of the best level six towerdivers in the game. * Landing charm reduces your target's }}. This makes Eve a particularly good pick when you have lots of musing teammates who can easily follow up on your engages. * Be mindful of how you use your Q when clearing camps. Land the initial cast of s on the biggest baddie in the camp so your subsequent casts deal bonus damage to it. And, as with pre-rework Evelynn, try to maneuver the smaller critters in the camp into a line so you're not just spiking the trees. Champion Insights: Evelynn Evelynn’s old identity was… a bit confusing. She was a badass shadow assassin who’d slit your throat and disappear before the blood dripped but was also inexplicably blue and quite scantily clad for a professional hitwoman. Plus, she might’ve been an assassin in the world of Runeterra, but in reality (or at least in-game) she didn’t always play like one. New Eve is still a shadow assassin, but she’s also a demon. A succubus demon. Who wants to make you very, very happy… before tearing your flesh off.Champion Insights: Evelynn ;BORN OF A THOUSAND SCREAMS Evelynn doesn’t want the quick and easy target. For her, the real enjoyment comes from luring in unsuspecting prey, getting their hopes up, and then replacing their exhilaration with torment. “She’s messed up,” says narrative writer John “JohnODyin” O’Bryan. “Evelynn feeds on happy people because she thinks they have more to give.” If someone is already at the bottom, there’s no room to fall, and where’s the fun in that? A quick and simple death is never enough, though. Evelynn attracts her target with the promise of physical pleasure, striving to elevate them to their absolute pinnacle of happiness, before revealing her true intentions. It’s about seeing the hope in their eyes fade into fear and turning their anticipation into agony. “Pain for her isn’t as delicious if it’s just physical,” says concept artist Gem “Lonewingy” Lim. “It’s much more satisfying when it’s also mental and emotional.” Evelynn s l o w l y tortures her prey until there’s nothing left for her to take. But even the sweetest kill isn’t enough to sate her hunger, and as soon as the warmth leaves their body, she’s already looking for the next target. She’ll stalk them in the darkness, waiting for the moment when they’re most vulnerable before using her command of the shadows to once again take a human-like form. Evelynn’s perfected her female facade over centuries, honing her seductive skills victim by victim. Where does a demon like this come from? “We knew Evelynn had acquired a taste for inflicting pain,” says JohnODyin. “So I asked myself, ‘What’s the point in Runeterra’s history where there was so much suffering, it could’ve created a demon like that?’” The answer was clear: Evelynn was born from the amount of agony present in the most recent Rune War. The Runeterrans’ colossal loss and suffering nourished the young demon, and she’s been chasing that feeling ever since, one victim at a time. ;STALK AND SEDUCE Evelynn’s livelihood hinges on her ability to attract prey and make them feel excited and hopeful, so she’s deliberately shaped her human appearance to do just that. “If Miss Fortune is a 10/10 on the sexy scale, Evelynn needed to be an 11/10. It’s what her character deserves,” says Lonewingy. Exaggerated proportions, dramatic poses, running in high heels—Evelynn’s not constrained by biological limitations. From the beginning stages of conception, Evelynn never had clothes… well, she never had human clothes. For one, Evelynn isn’t human. She’s a demon imitating a human form, so she uses shadows to mimic clothes rather than dealing with the inconvenience of a physical closet. And two, having Evelynn wear human clothes would make her seem more like a generic girl in a bikini rather than the powerful demon sadist she really is. Eve’s attractive appearance is a weapon—not a fashion choice. The biggest challenge of redesigning Evelynn was finding a way to communicate her stealth that wasn’t just “let’s make her model semi-transparent for 75% of the game.” Lonewingy went hard in the creepy, horror-inducing designs at first: Spider legs, cracked porcelain skin with shadows pushing their way out, the cavity of a missing eye you could peer into and see three eyes within. “Then the team and I were like, ‘Alright, let’s hold back a bit so players still feel like they’re playing an attractive succubus,’” says Lonewingy. Evelynn’s stealthed (or demon shade) form is kind of how she really looks, but not exactly. It is the form she takes while stalking her soon-to-be toy from the shadows. There’s no need for Eve to hide her demonic lashers or horns in the darkness—she’s free to stalk as she pleases, waiting until her target is most vulnerable before revealing herself as a beautiful woman. “My goal for Eve’s demon shade form was for it to feel like you are the shadow stalker hunting down your prey,” says Lonewingy. ;MY PLEASURE, YOUR PAIN Possibly the most iconic part of Eve’s kit is her high-uptime stealth. This mechanic was pretty fair in most situations, but it proved to be so frustrating on a jungler that Evelynn was tuned out of the jungle for everyone else’s sake. Still, permastealth was so attractive to junglers and Evelynn fans that they’d always find a way to make it work (Smite+Revive, anyone?), and it became clear that Evelynn was going to stay in the jungle no matter how weak or strong she was. “We knew this was something players really wanted, so we committed to finding a way to implement it that feels good for everyone,” says game designer Stash “RiotStashu” Chelluck. The main problem with permastealth in the jungle is that it becomes very difficult to track the jungler’s location. Early iterations of Evelynn’s stealth revolved around giving some type of information to her enemies. For example, one iteration was a cloud that covered about ¼ of the map. It moved along a predetermined path throughout the game, and everyone could see it on their minimaps. If Evelynn was in the clouded area, she’d be invisible, but if she was somewhere else, she wasn’t. “These types of mechanics ended up feeling very chore-like for the Evelynn player,” says RiotStashu. “It was a lot to play around but didn’t have a very satisfying payoff.” Instead of playing the information game, Evelynn’s stealth was delayed until level six. This gives laners time to set up vision defenses, farm, and play aggressively without the paranoia of having an invisible Eve in their lane at level two. But once Evelynn hits six, no jungler (or carry) is safe from her demonic shadow stalking. The rest of her kit was designed to balance the innate strength of being an assassin who also has a high-uptime stealth, while still giving her the tools to kill people. For example, Eve’s W marks a target, giving them a heads up she’s somewhere nearby, but if they don’t gtfo in 2.5 seconds, they’ll be charmed when she strikes. Plus, the whole thing feels very… Evelynn. Your screen turns pink as she whispers into your ear, and then you wonder if she’s coming from the river, or the brush. Or perhaps, she’s already right behind you. Media Music= ;Related Music Evelynn, Agony’s Embrace - Login Screen (Censored)| K DA - POP STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) Official Music Video - League of Legends| KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Evelynn Champion Spotlight old| Evelynn Teaser - Be mesmerized once again by Agony's Embrace| Evelynn Champion Spotlight| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| K DA OFFICIAL SKINS TRAILER - LEAGUE OF LEGENDS| VFX Folio K DA Evelynn| VFX Folio Prestige K DA Evelynn| Dev Doodles K DA League of Legends| Blood Moon Evelynn - Process video| |-|Gallery= Evelynn Concept 01.jpg|Evelynn Concept 1 Evelynn Concept 02.png|Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Evelynn Safecracker Model 01.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) The Heist Promo 01.jpg|The Heist Promo 1 The Heist Promo 02.jpg|The Heist Promo 2 The Heist Promo 03.jpg|The Heist Promo 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Evelynn Update Teaser.gif|Evelynn Update Teaser (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 01.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Evelynn Update Concept 02.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Evelynn Update Concept 03.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Evelynn Update Concept 04.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 05.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 06.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 07.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 08.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 09.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 10.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 11.jpg|Evelynn Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Concept 12.gif|Evelynn Update Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Evelynn Update Model 01.jpg|Evelynn Update Model (by Riot Artist Brian King) Champion Animation concept 01.gif|Champion Animation Concept (by Riot Artist Nate Lane) Evelynn Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Evelynn Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Evelynn Update Splash Concept 02.jpg|Evelynn Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Evelynn Update Splash Concept 03.gif|Evelynn Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Evelynn The Tallest Daisy.jpg|Evelynn "The Tallest Daisy" Illustration Evelynn Update Masquerade Concept 01.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna Maystrenko) Evelynn Update Masquerade Concept 02.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna Maystrenko) Evelynn Update Masquerade Model 01.png|Masquerade Evelynn Update Model Evelynn Update Masquerade Splash Concept 01.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Evelynn Update Masquerade Splash Concept 02.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Evelynn Update Masquerade Splash Concept 03.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Evelynn Update Masquerade Splash Concept 04.gif|Masquerade Evelynn Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Evelynn Update Masquerade Splash Concept 05.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Evelynn Update Shadow Model 01.jpg|Shadow Evelynn Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Evelynn Update Shadow Model 02.png|Shadow Evelynn Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Evelynn Update Shadow Splash Concept 01.jpg|Shadow Evelynn Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Evelynn Update Shadow Splash Concept 02.jpg|Shadow Evelynn Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Evelynn Update Shadow Splash Concept 03.jpg|Shadow Evelynn Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Evelynn Update Tango Concept 01.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Evelynn Update Tango Concept 02.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Evelynn Update Tango Concept 03.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Evelynn Update Tango Concept 04.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 01.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 02.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 03.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango Splash Concept 04.jpg|Tango Evelynn Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 01.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 02.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 03.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 04.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 05.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn BloodMoon Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon Concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon Concept 03.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon Concept 04.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon Model 01.png|Blood Moon Evelynn Model Evelynn BloodMoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) KDA Group Concept 01.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA Group Concept 02.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Candice Theuillon) Evelynn KDA Concept 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Evelynn KDA Concept 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Evelynn KDA Concept 03.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Evelynn KDA Concept 04.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Evelynn KDA Model 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Evelynn KDA Model 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Evelynn KDA Model 03.png|K/DA Evelynn Model 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Evelynn KDA Splash Concept 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Evelynn KDA Splash Concept 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) KDA_Stage_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Stage Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) KDA POP STARS.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Illustration KDA Interview Inside KDA 01.jpg|K/DA "Interview: Inside K/DA" Illustration 1 (By Riot Contracted Artist Thibaut Granet) KDA Interview Inside KDA 02.jpg|K/DA "Interview: Inside K/DA" Illustration 2 (By Riot Contracted Artist Thibaut Granet) KDA Interview Inside KDA 03.jpg|K/DA "Interview: Inside K/DA" Illustration 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Thibaut Granet) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 1 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 2 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 3 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 04.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 4 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 05.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 5 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 06.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 6 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 07.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STAR" Concept 7 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA "POP/STAR" Concept 8 Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_09.jpg|K/DA "POP/STAR" Concept 9 Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_10.jpg|K/DA "POP/STAR" Concept 10 Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_Concept_11.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 11 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) KDA Statue Model 01.jpg|K/DA Statue Model 1 (By Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) KDA Statue Model 02.jpg|K/DA Statue Model 2 (By Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Evelynn PrestigeKDA Model 01.png|Prestige K/DA Evelynn Model Evelynn SugarRush Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 02.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 03.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 04.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 05.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Evelynn profileicon.png|Tencent Evelynn Champie Evelynn profileicon.png|Champie Evelynn KDA Evelynn profileicon.png|K/DA Evelynn Sugar Rush Evelynn Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Border Sugar Rush Evelynn Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Chroma |-|Emotes= Touch Me Emote.png|Touch Me Flee! Emote.png|Flee! Category:Evelynn Category:Champion development